doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP32: Go 2 It (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP32: Go 2 It is the super secret level of The Plutonia Experiment that can be reached from MAP31: Cyberden. The level also uses the music track "Nobody Told Me About Id" from Doom. This level is a highly modified version of Doom II's MAP01: Entryway. Overview Go 2 It is described in the intermission screen immediately before it as "the hardest map we had ready for ya". Specifically, since the previous level, MAP31: Cyberden, was described as the second-hardest level, the intermission screen states: Betcha wondered just what was the hardest map we had ready for ya? Now you know. No one gets out alive. This frightening introduction is due to the unmatched quantity of tough monsters for an IWAD map; an army of 206 enemies, most of which are of the more powerful varieties (scoring a whopping total of 138,820 hit points) will attack the player packed in large groups. Among them,13 Cyberdemons, 11 pain elementals, who will generate countless Lost Souls, and 19 arch-viles who can resurrect previously killed monsters, meaning that the final number of monsters can quite easily exceed the starting amount. This level is one of the 3 levels of Plutonia where the number of monsters and objects are the same regardless of the skill level (the others being MAP21 and MAP30). However, the player is presented with all the weapons and plenty of ammo in front of them when they start and 9 megaspheres can be found around the map. thumb|300px|Map of MAP32 Walkthrough Immediately in front of the player is every weapon in the game, plus a fair amount of ammo. On your left you'll see a B.F.G.9000 with some ammo, entering this room will cause the walls to lower revealing a lot of Mancubi. Use the B.F.G to take them all out. From where you took the B.F.G, turn left and you'll see a hole with two Arachnotrons in it and three paths, one that leads to the yard, take the path next to the one that leads to the yard (turn left and when you're facing the entrance to the yard turn right again). This path will take you to the second floor of the yard where there are a lot of Arachnotrons teamed up with a Spider Mastermind. Go straight forward and push the switch on the corner, which will lower the yellow card and a Megasphere along with the wall behind revealing a lot of Revenants and a Cyberdemon. Quickly go down to the yard and open the hidden door that's in front of the stairs next to the hole with stairs, (also there usually a Mancubi here). Here you'll find two Archviles and a Mancubus. Fight them and then go through the hall with bricks. Once you get to the end of the hall turn right and a Cyberdemon will be there blocking the yellow card door. Kill it and then open the door to find another Cyberdemon and the red card. Kill the Cyber and take the card, go back to the yard and go down the hole with the stairs (remember, it's next to the door that leads inside the fortress), in the middle if you turn right you'll find another stairs, this time going up, go through them and you'll get to the second floor of the yard again, you'll see that, now, there is a third floor, go all the way to the corner on the third floor and take the blue card. Go all way back to the place where you found the yellow door, now, go through the hall in front of the yellow card door and look for the blue card door on the right open it to find a third Cyberdemon blocking, this time, a switch. Kill it and push the switch, now, almost at the end of the hall there's a path on the right that leads to the Mancubi room from the beginning, only this time the walls are open and a lot of Barons and a Cyberdemon are waiting there. Go quickly to the blue card door, open it to find a yellow card door and a red card door, once you open all of them you'll find the exit. Hints * Picking up a key, opening a door or moving to an unexplored place always reveals plenty of enemies, who can circle the player and push him into helpless positions, but all these traps can be easily avoided if they are known. * The player can always engage enemies from spots out of reach to them as long as he knows where to hide; using this strategy a player can also succeed using only the single or double-barrel shotgun. * It is easy to instigate infighting in the courtyard area, so many potentially dangerous enemies can be distracted long enough for the player to grab the blue and yellow keys. * Three waves of monsters will infest the west courtyard, but the player can hide in the central room and wait while the enemies kill each other, and can even draw in there a group of pain elementals from the southern room and a group of mancubi from the north-western corridor. * Demons from the northern chamber and monsters revealed after the blue key is taken can be mixed in the central-western room while the player hides in the central room. * While Arch-Viles are usually priority targets, on this map they can be used to resurrect weak monsters in order to damage the stronger enemies via monster infighting as much as possible. * Take advantage of Cyberdemons' power in infighting to thin out the monsters. * Do not be fooled by the original exit from Doom II's MAP01: Entryway because opening it will release yet more Arch-Viles. However, this room contains plenty of rockets. Secrets # The outdoor area (analogous to the secret outdoor area of Doom II MAP01: Entryway) counts as a secret. # The room containing the red keycard (analogous to the secret room containing a rocket launcher in MAP01: Entryway) counts as a secret. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map32-start.png|Oddly familiar... Image:Plutonia-map32.png|The end... or not. Similar levels Because of Go 2 It's infamy, it has inspired several other maps and map sets: * Hell Revealed and Hell Revealed II are megawads entirely comprised of extremely difficult monster-filled maps. level 32 of Hell Revealed II contains up 1651 monsters and can run with the vanilla doom exectuable. * The Plutonia 2 megawad features MAP32: Go 4 It, a map meant as an unoffical sequel. * The Plutonia Revisited megawad also features an unofficial sequel map: MAP32: Have @ It. Both "Go 4 It" and "Have @ It" use remixes of the infamous music track "Nobody Told Me About Id" as background music. * "Speed of Doom", which is a pwad of Doom 2, features an insane super secret level that contains 1184 monsters in "Ultra-Violent" or "Nightmare!" skill level. level 28 of this pwad also contains up to 2938 monsters, but not without more plentiful bulk cells for eliminating them. Bugs Not really a bug, but rather, it's a glitch: if using the port "JDoom", it is possible to go out of the map without the noclip cheat code. Go up the stairs behind the Arachnotrons leading to the upper ledge of the courtyard. If the player uses JDoom and pushes along the wall while going up, they can go out of the map but not very far from it. They can also go back in from the same angle. Another bug happens when player is on ledge of the big courtyard before the stairs to blue key. It looks like an Revenant is placed bit down, but it's still visible (despite the floor). You can use the notarget cheat code to be safe and see the Revenant. Not really a bug, but a warning, if the player remains in this level for too long without killing any monsters, or if this level is played on Nightmare Difficulty or with the -respawn parameter set, exiting the level could possibly cause the game to crash due to excessive movement. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-n records for the map are: The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Statistics Map data Things per skill level External links * MAP32 demos from the Compet-n database es:MAP32: Go 2 It (FD-P) Go 2 It (The Plutonia Experiment) Category:Secret levels